Monster-In-Law Seddie Style
by seddiefaniam
Summary: Based on the movie. SEDDIE STYLE!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Its based on Monster-In-Law with Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda, and Michael Vartan. But in this, pretend iCarly did happen, but the only difference is that Gibby was the part of Freddie and Freddie didn't even know or possibly even think about the iCarly clan. I know this sounds odd, but I promise it will make since in the story, or if you have even seen the movie. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Sams POV

I sat in my apartment as my house phone rang. I was a temp in Seattle and was 24 and single. I let the phone ring and they wanted me for the Guicii down the road for tomorrow. As soon as the message was on my machine, my neighbor, who is also my ex from high school, Gibby walked into the room holding a donut, which of course was from my kitchen. He claimed he was out of everything, but we all know that wasn't true. Today was my day off so I decided to watch TV with Gibby. Carly was out of town for some "family problem" in Yakima with her granddad and brother Spencer. Gibby, who was extremely gay and girly was the only one I could talk with here and to be honest, it as really awkward. Gibby was the technical producer of the web show me and Carly did when we were younger and it was pretty odd to hang out with my ex boyfriend who is now gay. Carly decided to start a catering business and of course she makes me help and tomorrow she, Gibby and I have to go help at party for this guy named Dr. Benson's coming home party.

LATER THAT DAY

"Hey Gibson, let's go on a walk on the beach. There is absolutely nothing to do in this apartment."

"Ok. Whatevs."

We started walking for a while then we decided to take a break to play on our PearPhones. All of the sudden I see the most beautiful, sexy and fit man I could possibly ever see. It was exactly like that "love at first sight" type things Carly makes me watch in movies. Gibby had to go home and I decided it was time for a coffee. I walked in and saw my friend, Wendy who worked at the coffee shop and she started dealing with a stupid customer who said they ordered a fat free coffee but apparently they could taste the fat. She said she could change it but the man's phone rang and I saw a twenty fall out of the pocket. The man left and I picked up the twenty. Put it in the tip jar, and left. I was walking out the door and there he was again. I could not even think of how or why I could see him again in a two hour time period.

The next day at the party  
I showed up at the party with gibby and we grabbed aprons and a plate full of shrimp balls. That name is really odd too...hmmm. Oh well, I walked out of the kitchen and there is the guy again. IS HE FOLLOWING ME? I turn around back into the kitchen and gibby was right behind me too. He asked me what was wrong and since I had already told him about the guy whoever he was,he knew who I was talking about. Carly was making me feel like I was dumb because when I pointed him out, it turned out to be the one, the only...Dr. Fredward Benson, the only thing I was hoping was that he didn't go by Fredward, if he did, total turn off. I might have walked over and eavesdropped just a little on a story of him saving a guy from cardiac arrest and I might have responded to it too. Apparently his girlfriend was offended by it and of course, I panicked. So I asked if they wanted shrimp balls. Of course, she said that they weren't into fish genitalia, I was so embarrassed that I just walked away. He followed me and we started talking, he told me that the girl who didn't like shrimp wasn't his girlfriend, in fact, he couldn't stand her. He asked for my number and I gave it to him. What was he gonna do, keep following me?

Freddie pov  
This Sam chick, is hot! Enough said. I decided to call her and ask if she wanted coffee. She didn't answer so I left her a message "hey Sam! This is Freddie Benson. I don't know if you remember me from the party the other night but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab coffee sometime later this week. Just call me back at 555-0118 and let me know. Uh,bye."

Sam's pov  
I sat on my couch with Carly and gibby while I listened to the message coming through my machine. Carly was going all fangirl on me and gibby,who was insanely gay, was saying that he sounded hot. And to be honest, I wasn't gonna disagree with him, he really was. But I decided not to call him back, I just didn't want to cause any trouble. Just go on with my life.

THE NEXT DAY  
I decided to go on a walk on the beach while Carly and gibby went to work at the catering place Carly owned. I was walking when someone showed up behind me, I looked and saw it was Freddie, on the inside, I was happy, but on the outside, I tried to look annoyed. I asked him why he was there and he told me that I wouldn't go to the coffee so he would bring the coffee to me. That's a cheesy line. But I accepted, he invited me over to watch the playoffs and have pizza and him completely ignore me. I said ok, but on one condition. "What color are my eyes?"  
"Well at first glance, your eyes are blue but if you look right around the Iris, the color is pure emerald and if you look into the sun, the color is a light teal. That's my favorite."  
"I'll settle for blue."  
He then asked if he could come over, I told him why not.  
As we walked into my house his pager went off, he looked at it, rolled his eyes and put it up. I asked if he needed my phone and he said it was his mom and she was just getting started. I laughed and sat on the couch. I flipped on the TV to the Marissa Benson show.

MEANWHILE AT THE MARISSA BENSON SHOW  
General pov  
"Heard from Freddie yet?" Marissa asked  
"No not yet." Her assistant, Amanda said (a/n: not his icky cousin Amanda, my name is Amanda!)  
Would you page him again-good morning stan!"  
"You're in a good mood..."  
"Well last time the network executives came I got my own show and a big fat raise!"  
Yeah and I had to start kissing your-"  
"Marissa Benson? Oh my gosh it is such an honor! Would you mind signing this autograph, for my grandmother?"  
"Umm, of course. And would you mind getting me a smoothie? Thanks darlin."  
Marissa walked into her dressing room to talk to the executives.  
"That woman is a legend! I just can't believe they picked me to replace her!"  
Amanda thought for a moment, "Replaced? Oh shit!"  
MEANWHILE IN THE DRESSING ROOM  
"I-I-I've been...replaced?"  
"We're just trying to appeal to a younger demographic. I'm sorry Marissa."  
"No no. I'm fine,perfectly fine."

FIVE MINUTES LATER  
"Damn it get my manager on the phone!"  
'Knock knock knock'  
"Uhhh, we're on in two minutes. Will you please get her to come? Please?"  
"Don't worry don't worry. She'll be there." Amanda says

The show is starting  
"Today on Marissa: pop singing sensation ariana mccurdy. And now here she is Marissa Benson!"  
"Hello ariana! That was lovely. So uh, what do you do for fun?"  
I love watching really old movies, they're my favorite! Ahaha!"  
"Oh really? Which ones?"  
"Umm, Grease and Grease 2, Benji, I love Benji, uh Free Willy, Legally Blonde, the little mermaid, uh so, yeah!"  
"Ever read a newspaper?"  
"Ummm, hah I don't have much time for that..."  
"So you're influencing an entire generation of kids! Who wont know how to think straight, or vote for a president, or know the significance of Roe. Vs Wade-"  
"Oh, I don't support boxing as a sport, I think its too violent."  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Marissa yelled as she jumped ariana.  
AT SAM'S HOUSE  
(Before the jumping incident)  
Freddie's pov  
Oh shit. Mom is about to lose it on national television and possibly in front of a potential and hopefully soon girlfriend.  
"Hey hand me the remote." She gave me the remote and I changed it to spongebob. I couldn't see her have my mom flip out.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Months Later  
At the counciling center for Marissa  
General POV  
"I want you to take one last look at the old Marissa." said the coucilor of Marissa for the past five months  
They played a video of the breakdown on Ariana and it was apparently shocking to Marissa.  
"Now Marissa, please remember, the breakdown was only a few months ago, so take it easy, no stress."  
"Don't worry, I'm in complete control."  
"Very good, goodbye Marissa."

Outside of the building  
"Oh Amanda my dear old friend!" Marissa yelled as she ran to hug Amanda  
"Oh good, they still have you mediciated!"  
"Amanda, I have it figured out, life I mean."  
"Well this oughta be good."  
"It's not about how many celebrities I interview or what my ratings are. It's about life and spending time with family, me and my son. Did you call him?"  
"Sure did. The three of you should have a good time."  
"Three?"  
"Yeah. You, Freddie, and his new girlfriend."  
"New girlfriend, what a lovely surprise!"  
"Is it?" Amanda asked  
"Well I've only been gone a few months, I'm sure its nothing too serious."

Sam's pov  
Ever since Freddie and I had gotten together after the playoff game that Friday we had been inseparable. We had done everything together. He asked me to move in with him. I couldnt say no. And so during the moving process he was asking me where stuff was going to go. To be honest, I had still kept my apartment so I could make an escape if I needed to. He had told me about his mom being Marissa Benson and I didn't know what to think, but it was pretty cool. I knew she had a meltdown on her show but I had no idea what it was about. All I know is that Ariana McCurdy was going through counciling for trauma. We were unpacking the living room and Freddie walks in.  
"Hey, I forgot to tell you, vwe are having lunch with my mom tomorrow."  
"Oh...ok"  
"Don't worry, she'll love you, I promise."  
He thought for a second, "You wanna take a shower?"  
"Hmmmm, heheh, ok!" I started running towards the bathroom.

**Sorry its short! But hopefully the next chapter will be longer!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey guys! So here's the deal, my family is in the process of moving OUT OF STATE! I have absolutely no time to work on the story, and I don't know when I would be able to update. SO therefore, I will be able to look at fanfics, and maybe even update occasionally, but I have no time to watch the movie either. Soooooo, if anyone would like to possibly help me write the story I wouldn't be opposed. Just PM me and tell me if you like the movie and if you think the story has potential to keep going!

Sorry if anybody thought this was an update but I will try again to update a real chapter.

-seddiefaniam


End file.
